A Handy Inconvenience
by lorracorra
Summary: When Murdoc unknowingly leaves the hellhole open it sets off a chain of reactions and a certain dark prince takes an interest in Murdoc's young niece. The band's relationships are tested in their quest to set things back to rights. Better than the summary
1. The Split

**A/N: Here's the first chapter of this weird new story. Hope you read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Spiteful Unseen <strong>

* * *

><p>I always knew things between my parents were getting rough, but judging by the screaming coming from my house I guess I may have underestimated the situation. I blew out a soft sigh and walked the rest of the way home with a heavy heart and even heavier book satchel across my shoulder. I felt the negative energy swelling as soon as I walked through the front door.<p>

Ordinarily I'd come home smelling something good on the stove and hearing my mama singing something bluesy while she made dinner. I'd do my homework and when daddy came home we'd watch something on the telly until mama called us in. Then they'd ask me about school and daddy would talk about work and mama would smile and laugh and we'd be great. I'd finish up the dishes and go take a bath and fall asleep on the couch listening to vh1 music videos or something of that sort. _But not today._

I found my parents in their room having a screaming match again only this time there were clothes thrown all around the room and broken glass everywhere. My mama had rings around her neck and wrist and there were scratches on my dad's arms. I didn't see any blood this time.

I left quietly and headed to my room but I knew they wouldn't notice me anyway because they were too wrapped up in themselves. I darted upstairs and shut my door softly then threw my satchel down on top of my bed. It hit the dark green sheets at an angle before hitting the floor with a loud thud. I bet my mathematics book weighed it down. I hate math.

I heard my parents' footsteps as they climbed up the stairs to come check on me. Daddy came in first with a weary smile.

"Hey, love, didn't hear you come in." he croaked. My mama was right behind him in her wrinkled red dress.

"Everything okay up here, baby?" she rasped.

Ordinarily I'd say that I was fine, and that I didn't need anything. I'd let them patronize me and tell me that they both were just having a rough day. Then they'd go back downstairs and it would be a bit quieter but no less hostile in the house. I would stay out of their way and fix a microwave pizza or something and listen to some cd's until I got bored or fell asleep; whichever happened first. _But not today._

"No, everything ain't okay. I'm tired of this." I said shakily. My heart was pounding and my palms were flooding out but I had to speak up.

"I'm tired of both of you fighting. It's not fair. You don't know what it's like to have to deal with this all the time—"

"_Don't know what it's like? _Are you serious, love?" Daddy asked incredulously. "You think this isn't bloody hard for me, either?" my dad exclaimed.

"Stop yelling at her, it's nobody's fault but yours! If you hadn't have gone and quit your job we wouldn't be in this mess!" Mama accused.

"I didn't quit I got laid off, you nagging bird! That's all you ever do these days and I'm sick of it!" my dad yelled.

"So what are you gonna' do, leave? You're never here anyway. You're always down at that bar drinking away all my hard-earned money." Came my mother's sarcastic hiss.

"I don't know what money you think you're making down at that little hole in the wall, but it ain't enough to buy a shot of the poorest rum with so don't start." He warned.

"You know what, I don't deserve this. I could do so much better. You always were holding me back but not anymore. I'm going home, and I'm taking my daughter with me." She vowed.

I froze, and so did my father.

"The hell you are. You can get out, but you won't take _my _daughter with you. Not down to those shoddy apartments and that ninny of a sister you've got" my daddy snarled.

"Well she ain't staying here with you. And I'll be damned if you take her near your crazy daddy—"

"He ain't crazy!" my daddy protested.

"He's bat-shit insane!" my mom laughed mirthlessly.

"Whatever. He's not going to be raising her, I am." Dad stated firmly.

"And you've been doing such a _wonderful_ job of that so far" Mama snapped.

"Look are you leaving or what?" Daddy growled.

"Not without Tasha" my mom declared. Both heads swiveled towards me.

By now I had tears running down my face and I couldn't even speak if I wanted to. I glared at both of them in turn before jumping from the bed and leaving the room. I slammed the door behind me for good measure.

I didn't even realize I was heading in the direction of my grandpa's house until I happened upon the front steps. I glanced up in surprise and had to laugh because, had I been thinking straight, I would have never come here. At least not of my own volition; daddy made me come down here on Saturdays to make sure grandpa was alright and that the local kids weren't around throwing rocks at his windows.

Today they were.

"Hey, cut that out!" I ordered.

They all laughed but scattered and I made my way to the back door that I knew he always left open. I gave the old wood a push and immediately put my hand to my nose. There was smoke everywhere.

"Grandpa, where are you?" I shouted. The house was almost completely dark and I tripped over various unseen things before I caught sight of the light coming from the kitchen.

"In here, in here!" I heard him yell.

I hurried into the kitchen with watery eyes and burning lungs. Although my grandpa may be a little far gone, I still think there's some good in him; albeit way down deep in there. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him either way, though.

"Grandpa, what happened?" I coughed. The kitchen was ablaze. There was nothing but flames and black goopy remains of what used to be dishes and kitchen appliances. The stove looked to be the cause of it and was nearly melted as well.

I looked on the floor and saw grandpa covered in ashes and reaching feebly for a cigarette that lay innocently just inches away from him, out of his reach.

"Hand me that fag, won't you love?" he coughed, then his eyes fluttered shut.

Ignoring his request I bent down and hoisted him up onto my back then tried to make it out the front door but cried out when I found the doorknob was searing hot. I hurried to the back door and kicked it open just in case its knob was hot too. I'm almost sure it wasn't though.

I didn't get very far before I had to stop and pull out my cell phone. I dialed 999 and gave them the address before I collapsed.

* * *

><p>The trip to the hospital was the worst thing that could've happened to my parents, or so it seemed. First of all, I hit my head when I collapsed and had to stay overnight but it was nothing serious. And there was a burn on hand from that searing hot doorknob that had been treated. Other than that, I was fine.<p>

My parents couldn't stop arguing over whose fault it was and my mama ended up leaving. Probably out of guilt she left a note for me saying how sorry she was and defending her decision by foul-mouthing and otherwise defaming my dad. I tore it up as soon as my hand got better a week later.

So now it was just my dad, grandpa, and me. Since we never did figure out how he managed to burn down half his house grandpa had to come live with us. Daddy said it would be safer for him that way. It's only more stressful for me; I mean he gets on my last nerve sometimes with all his singing, off-beat jokes, and otherwise odd personality.

To keep myself sane, I've learned to just ignore the things that went on at home and pretend that everything was going great. I started to cook meals and take on other chores and things that mama used to do, and I started to force myself to be there for my dad and grandpa, to hold them together and keep them from doing anything stupid like drinking too much or forgetting to eat. It was working out pretty good so far.

* * *

><p>Today was my first day as a senior. I walked to school this morning in the November chill wearing my typical school uniform comprised of a pair of khaki jeans and navy fitted polo shirt. I had to rub my arms to keep the blood flowing through them since I had stupidly forgotten my jacket at home. At least my thick dark hair was long enough to warm both my ears and cheeks. Licking my lips I trudged onward while silently reminding myself to ask daddy for a ride to school next time, embarrassing as it was to have him drop me off.<p>

Well that's not completely true. Lots of the females at my school go crazy when they see my daddy coming. I guess to them he's attractive. He has that sort of rock star swagger about him. Long greasy hair that refused to stop growing, fanged grin, tall and slight build and let's not forget that olive skin. He tended to dress in leather more and more often since mama left but I guess that's his way of reverting into the bad boy he was before he got married. I hope this doesn't get out of hand.

I crossed the parking lot and headed into the front office of my high school with a small smile. I was really growing up. Pretty soon I'll be out on my own, going to the University or maybe studying somewhere in the States. The possibility of being my own person excited me to no end, but I couldn't dwell on that yet; I have to take care of my dad and grandpa for now. I couldn't let them down.

With a new spring in my step and a goal in mind my smile widened and I let the excitement of a new school year take over me. Someone called my name from down the hallway.

"Tasha! It's good to see you again" Mr. Thomas exclaimed. He looked genuinely happy to see me.

Mr. Thomas was my Biology one and now Biology two teacher. He was a friend to me when I first arrived at high school as a scared freshman. He sort of looks out for me like an uncle or grandpa. He hadn't changed much: his graying black hair was still cropped close to his head and his mottled pale skin still held the same deep-set wrinkles. He wore a dark red sweater over black trousers and loafers.

"Yeah, same here" I grinned.

"I heard about your grandfather's house being smoked. Are you alright?" he asked solicitously.

I nodded that I was and his grey eyes softened. "And how's Jacob, the old bloke?"

"He's living with us now." I gave a short laugh. What a drag that was.

"Oh. I pity you, my dear. Well, I'm off. I'll see you later on then" he called behind him as he walked off. I continued down the hall in a different direction until the bell caught me. It was a typical day.

On my way out of school today I ran into some trouble and in this case it came in a trio. There were some young men from the University who liked to smoke in the student parking lot right around the time I got dismissed. I normally would go through the teacher parking lot instead but today I completely forgot about them.

They either sat in the old black muscle car or leaned against it casually with a cigarette in their mouths and way too much time on their hands. Isaiah was the youngest; he was about my age and was in his third year in college. I think he's a genius or something and that's how come he started when he was only fourteen. He had short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes like his older brother Troy. Troy was 20 and also in his third year of college. He was built like a young Kurt Cobain and sort of sounded like him, too, or so people say around school. Both he and his younger brother wore dark jeans and navy bomber jackets with black boots I didn't know the name of. They really intimidated me already because of the mysterious glint in their hardened toffee-colored eyes.

JT was another story. He was the laid back one, the ring leader and the oldest of the three. He wasn't related to them, but his dad was my Biology teacher. He prided himself most on his good looks, especially his long hair. It was rumored that he'd been growing it out since birth and it now reached a formidable length. He always wore a black pilot's hat with a golden band and gold olive branches stitched onto each side. Such hat adorned his head today. Unlike his cohorts he wore black pants and an open leather jacket that revealed a tan torso and silver chain around his neck. He was slouched in the driver's seat taking a drag on his cig.

"Where you going, rose?" JT called out in a low accented voice. I froze in my not so subtle attempt to get away from them.

"Home" I answered. Apparently this wasn't the answer he was looking for because he got up and started to saunter over to where I was standing in the near-abandoned parking lot.

"It's getting dark. You want me to give you a ride?" he offered.

"N-no, that's okay. I can make it before dark" I tried to assure him but my voice trembled ever so slightly. He laughed softly.

That laugh did things to my stomach and caused me to think a little bit slower than usual. Amazing.

"What's your name rose? I think I've seen you round" he remarked. He began digging in his pocket for something.

"I've seen her round, too mate. Pretty little thing, she is" Troy commented.

"Tasha" I replied neutrally.

I was still in a bit of a shock that they were actually talking to me and not attaching me or making fun of me. That's what the kids in school say would happen if you ever stuck around them long enough. Maybe I haven't stayed long enough, which means I still have a chance to get away.

"Tasha. S'nice. My name's Jorell, but you can call me JT if you want. S'what these blokes here call me." He smiled.

"Okay. Well I'm going to go then" I attempted once again to leave but my wrist was promptly caught by the dark-haired JT.

"Won't you let me give you a ride? I really would like to get to know you better" he cajoled. He had taken to pulling me towards him and I bit my cheek softly.

_Would it really be so bad to take a ride from him? He doesn't seem so bad. And it's just a short ride home, too. _I made up my mind.

"Alright. I live just down the road so you won't have to drive very far" I told him.

"Pity." JT sighed. "Go ahead and take the front seat, rose"

I did as he said and placed my book satchel on the floor between my legs and then reached to buckle my seatbelt.

"If you're looking for the belt, you ain't gonna' find it" Isaiah stated as he climbed into the backseat. His brother joined him and JT started the car with a lazy grin.

"Okay then. To Tasha's house we go." He exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Murdoc, are you sure we lost 'em?" 2D wanted to know. It was the first time he'd spoken in several hours. Murdoc blamed this on the various pills he'd reluctantly taken this morning. Things had changed drastically from this morning.<p>

For one thing, there was no Plastic Beach anymore; those sodding pirates had made sure of that. Now all that was left was a heaping pile of melted plastic and rubble of what used to be a faux paradise. For better or for worse, though, no one could tell.

"Yeah, Dents, I'm sure" Murdoc wearily replied. He took a cursory glance around the chopper and nodded in grim satisfaction upon seeing they were all there: Noodle, her Cyborg surrogate, the aloof blue-haired singer, and of course his own unsavory self. They were all okay, at least physically.

Russell had swum away and was seeking the quickest route to Japan so that he could get back down to size with the help of an eighty year old scientist named Fujioka Tamaki. He said he'd "see ya when I see ya", whatever that meant.

"Where are we going again?" Noodle asked quietly. She barely spoke much either, but behind that Tommy gun she was fierce and barking orders. If it weren't for her they'd have never made it out of the wreckage in one piece.

"Back to good ole' Stoke; I figure we can get a decent apartment and continue on from there. Settle in, buy some instruments, get laid, make an album or two; all's well that ends well, right?" he blathered on. His mind seemed to be not all there as of late.

"Right" 2D replied absently. He slid his clown mask on and began humming again.

None of them noticed the blinking red light indicating they were running out of fuel.

* * *

><p>I shivered as JT pulled into the parking lot of a greasy fast-food place and got out. I followed his lead and fell into step beside Troy and Isaiah. Heads turned when we walked through the door and I shrunk back between the blonde-haired brothers. Isaiah sent me a knowing look before casually taking a drag on his cigarette and blowing smoke in the general direction of the people. Troy caught on and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. JT finally turned around.<p>

"What's this?" he asked with a bit of a smile tugging at his lips.

"Lil' love's nervous 'cause all these sods are starin' at us funny" Troy murmured. I shrugged when JT looked at me for confirmation, and the long-haired man smiled.

"People are always looking at us that way, rose. Don't mind it at all." He reassured.

I relaxed a little bit and he ordered for us all. It didn't take long for me to shut out the rest of the restaurant and get comfortable with my new friends. I learned lots of things about them, like how Troy is a closet poet and is often times found with his nose in a book. Isaiah is deathly afraid of monkeys and is the more aggressive of the two brothers, and he likes to play guitar. JT is an artist and an only child that always wanted brothers, and he says that's why he gets on so well with Troy and Isaiah. JT also liked to play bass. I told them I could sing pretty well.

"Really? I've always thought girls who had a voice were pretty fit" Isaiah grinned. He had a nice, boyish smile when he decided to show it.

"Why don't you sing us a little something Tasha?" Troy asked. I shook my head but JT gave me a nudge.

"Come on, rose, just one song" he whispered while giving me a soft smile from underneath his lashes. He had me there.

"Okay." I gave in. I cleared my throat delicately and wet my mouth.

_"…Lord, hear me now…junk boats and English boys…Crashing out into the noise…electric fences and guns…Youuuuu swallow me…I'm a pill on your tongue…"_ I faded out. That was all I knew; I'm not even sure I knew who the song was by or why I was singing it, it just…stuck with me when I heard it playing on the radio one night.

"That was deep kid" Troy said after an awkward silence filled the air between us.

"That song is by the Gorillaz. Everything they do is deep" Isaiah replied with a smirk. I didn't know who they were talking about, but I didn't care enough to ask. I took a look around and saw that we were the only ones still here, and it was pitch black outside.

Daddy's going to kill me; if he's sober, that is.

* * *

><p>"How the bloody hell was I supposed to know we were out of fuel?" Murdoc screamed as he yanked on the handle with all his might trying to steer the chopper that was quickly descending towards the Trent.<p>

"Stop screaming Stu-chan! Help us with this damn thing!" Noodle ordered as she, too grabbed hold of the device. 2D sat in the corner shivering with white eyes and mumbling to himself. Cyborg Noodle made her way to the handle and gave it a hard yank, pulling it completely out of its socket.

"Well aren't you a helpful little fucker? Don't you know your own strength you bucket of bolts?" Murdoc jeered.

His creation didn't take any notice of him but instead gazed with her fleshly counterpart out of the window at the mass of water quickly zooming in on them.

"…Crashing down…" 2D howled from his corner holding his head. Noodle sighed and jerked the vocalist up by his underarms and shook him a bit.

"Snap out of it, Stu-Chan! Here, put this on and wrap it tightly" she told him severely while thrusting a life jacket at him. He numbly put the jacket on and glanced out of the window again. Noodle took a spare spanner she'd found on the floor and began bursting the windows. Her Cyborg double followed suit and shot out the other windows, seeming to enjoy it a little too much. Before they realized it, the chopper crashed into the water and they did their best to swim out in time.

2D had almost made it to the top when he saw that his bassist band mate had gotten hit in the head and was now floating unconscious through the deep waters. He thought deeply for a moment.

He could leave him down there and be justified in doing so. After all the hell Muds put him through it would be a fitting end to the sod, but he wasn't going to do that. With renewed vigor 2D began swimming towards his friend and scooped him up, just barely reaching the surface in time enough to get a gulp of air.

"You did well, Stu-Chan" Noodle praised with a knowing smile. "Stay good, okay?"

2D nodded between breaths and made a face when Noodle pressed her delicate ruby lips to Murdoc's green ones and began to blow. She pulled back and punched his chest in. 2D was completely befuddled.

"Wot…wot are you doin', Noodle?" he huffed breathlessly and in bewilderment.

"CPR. It's to help revive someone who's been drowning." She explained curtly. "This bastard doesn't deserve it, but I love him too much to let him die" she admitted. "You guys are my only family."

"Aw, Noodle" 2D murmured with a faint blush. "Ay', where'd C.C. get off to?"

"C.C?" Noodle asked in confusion.

"S'wot your replacement likes to be called."

"How do you know what she likes to be called?" Noodle frowned.

"Well she told me when we were watching a zombie film in my room on Plastic Beach" 2D replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world to watch horror movies with a robot.

"Okay. Well I don't know where she is. I didn't see her come back up" Noodle stated.

"I hope nuffing's wrong wif' her. She wasn't so bad" 2D murmured.

"No, she wasn't so bad." Noodle agreed.

They were quiet. Sometime later Murdoc began to come to and he saw the way 2D had his arm around Noodle's thin shoulders and how she leaned against him, completely content. It was dark and there were a million stars in the black sky that seemed to be watching the two band mates rather than the other way around because they both had shut their eyes to the world around them.

Soaking wet and freezing cold, the Gorillaz, or at least what was left of them for now, spent the night on the banks of the Trent among the broken bits of the remains of the chopper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, please tell me what you think and if you like this or not; thanks in advance! **

**Lorra**


	2. Teddy Boy

**A Spiteful Unseen**

* * *

><p>The ride home was quiet mainly because JT kept giving the two brothers dirty looks if they attempted to input their opinion while he tried to get to know me. For my part, I tried to keep my answers short and monosyllabic if possible. He was not impressed, but my mama always told me that the less a boy knows about you, the better.<p>

"How about I come pick you up here in the morning, rose?" JT offered as he turned onto my street. I shrugged.

"Okay, thank you" I said politely. He laughed again and tapped idly on the steering wheel.

"You're something special, Tasha" he said quietly. I tried to hide my smile.

"Oh..." I mumbled. I really didn't know what else to say. I'm so awkward sometimes, I swear I don't know what to do with myself.

"Well here you are. See you on Monday, right?" he asked with a tip of his pilot's hat.

I nodded eagerly. "Right. Bye" I waved and got out. Just as I got to the front door I sort of tripped up on the welcome mat. _Lovely, Tasha_.

I hurriedly unlocked the door and went inside to find my father passed out on the couch, a cigarette precariously poking out of his mouth and a bottle of liquor in his hand, fully dressed. I sighed and forced a small smile to my lips; _at least this means I won't be getting into any trouble tonight_.

I walked over to the hall closet and took out a blanket then went over to my dad and pulled his work boots and jacket off. I tucked him in with the blanket and put the cigarette in the astray. I had to pry the liquor from his slender fingers and once I did I put the bottle in the fridge.

I kissed him on the forehead and stroked his hair. "Night, Daddy"

"Aw, now would you look at that!" my grandpa wheezed.

"Pipe down old man" I muttered embarrassedly. He took one of my large ears between two crooked fingers.

"What was that?" he grinned.

"Nothing, ow, let go already!" I demanded.

"You're so much like your father, kid." he chuckled after releasing me. I rubbed my tender ear with a scowl.

"Don't wake him up, grandpa" I warned. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began circling me.

"Why not? Afraid he'll be angry when he finds out you've been gone 'alf the night?" he taunted.

"...Please have mercy, grandpa" I begged_. He wouldn't, would he? _

"Oh, don't worry. Your little secret's safe with me. Besides, it was only a matter of time before the chaps started noticing what a fit little bird my granddaughter is" he remarked knowingly.

"What?" I squawked. He lifted both brows and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Oh come now, Tasha, you don't think I'm that daft not to know what goes on with the younger generations, do you? I was your age once" he pointed out.

"A very very _very _long time ago, yes" I smirked. He gave me a dirty look and ushered me towards the staircase.

"Come on, girlie. It's time for our little game" he grinned.

"Why do you make everything sound so dirty?" I grimaced.

"I like to think it's a natural talent of mine actually" he boasted shamelessly.

I rolled my eyes and headed to the guest room, grandpa's room now, and began shuffling the deck of cards on the nightstand.

Since grandpa didn't believe in taking a bath everyday he just took off his coat and shoes and sat on the floor with his back against the bed and waited patiently for me to finish dealing out the cards.

"You're getting better at that bridge, girlie" he complimented. "Still not better than your old paps, though"

"Of course" I smiled.

"How about 32 pounds tonight?" he betted. I shrugged; I was broke but I knew I'd win.

We played cards for an hour and a half before he got tired and went to bed. Of course he lost as per usual, but while he slept I slipped his money back in his coat pocket and kissed his cheek.

"Night Grandpa"

I could have sworn he replied but that's probably just my imagination. I showered and sleepily climbed into bed with a smile on my face; JT was all I could think about.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this okay? I mean, this isn't like...breaking and entering, is it?" Noodle asked a bit apprehensively.<p>

"No, course not Noods! I used to live here some 30-odd years ago. It's my father's place" Murdoc assured her. He took a look around and scowled.

"Hmm...Seems my old man really let the place go. Nearly all of the kitchen's burned down to smithereens" he remarked. There was a crash in another part of the house.

"M'okay!" 2D called.

"Dullard..." Murdoc sighed. Noodle shot him a dirty look. "What?" he cried defensively.

The three band mates explored the old house and found it to be bare of anything useful besides some old records, an instrument or two, and a few pounds lying around here and there. The mutual need for food and their having found none brought them all together again.

Noodle sat on the bed cross-legged in Murdoc's old room while 2D sat next to her with his head in his hands. Muds paced the length of the room in front of them.

"So I need to find out what we're going to do about food since you two haven't found anything salvageable in that ruined kitchen. We'll probably have to-"

"Murdoc" 2D interjected softly.

"What is it, Faceache?" Murdoc growled in aggravation.

"I lost me pills in that chopper and I really need them now. Or, um, any pills would do" he stated humbly.

"And this is my problem...how?" Murdoc drawled impatiently.

"I have a 'eadache and i'ss only gettin' worse. I need some pills or I-"

"Well don't you think you oughta' find some instead of whining to me about it?" Murdoc suddenly shouted.

"Murdoc-san" Noodle cut in.

"Or wait, I've got a better idea! How about you grow a pair and deal with the pain already instead of being such a fucking pansy!" Muds snarled.

"Murdoc-san, that's enough!" Noodle stood abruptly with her slender fingers curled into fists. "If you won't give him any medicine tell me where your father used to keep his so I can go get some"

"For the love of-Noodle, why do you baby him so much? He's a grown man so let him be a man!" Murdoc shouted.

Noodle stalked right up to the bassist and yanked him down to her size by the front of his shirt.

"Look you Cockwaffler, if it weren't for us you've be cod food by now so I advise you to start being a little nicer" she whispered in her native Japanese tongue.

She then released him and stomped out of the room. Murdoc tried to smooth out his wrinkled shirt.

"I don't know what she just said, but it sounded pretty menacing. And she got all upset over you, Dullard! You'd think she'd be used to me by now" Murdoc ranted.

Within minutes the petite guitarist had returned with two containers in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Here, Stu-Chan. Take one of each right now and don't take any more than six a day." she instructed gently.

"Fank you Noodle-girl" 2D grinned weakly but appreciatively.

Murdoc sighed and left the room.

"Wot's his problem?" 2D griped.

"Don't know don't care" Noodle quipped. They shared a smile.

* * *

><p>A million thoughts ran through my mind as I stood waiting for JT to come pick me up for school this morning. I began to fidget with the hem of my polo shirt anxiously and wondered again if he was really coming or if he had tricked me. I didn't think he'd trick me, but I could be wrong. This would be the first time ever having an older boy as a friend so I didn't know if I could trust him. The car honk ahead told me I could.<p>

"Hey!" I greeted giddily as I practically ran to his familiar black car. JT got out and held something behind his back with a clever grin.

"Mornin' rose" he drawled. "Got something for you"

"What is it?" I asked curiously once I got in the passenger seat. Out of habit I reached for the safety belt I knew wasn't there.

"A rose for my rose" JT presented in that smooth voice of his; he gave me the dark flower with a smirk.

"Thank you" I beamed. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me"

"That's the nicest thing I've ever said to anybody" he admitted with a twist of his lips. He started the car and turned on the radio.

"How about a bit of Pearl Jam, eh?" he suggested.

"I'm guessing that blank stare of yours means you've no clue who I'm talking about" he said wryly after I continued to gaze at him strangely. I nodded slowly.

He spent the better half of the next five minutes explaining to me just who they were, then played a bunch of other weird music while we rode to school; he called it alternative.

As I expected, I got a bunch of funny looks when JT walked me to my first class this morning, especially from the teachers. It made me feel like I was doing something I shouldn't be doing. I didn't like the feeling.

* * *

><p><em>Just when I thought things couldn't get much worse…<em>Murdoc thought dismally as a police car pulled up beside him. He had taken to wandering the streets of Trent out of pure frustration and had just begun to calm down when the copper showed up.

The passenger window rolled down and revealed two smiling teenaged faces. The two girls hopped out of the car and promptly grabbed the startled bassist then hurled him into the backseat.

"What in—what's going on here?" Muds demanded to know. The short blonde-haired girl who had started the car spoke up.

"Hello, Murdoc. You don't know us, but I'm Lyn and this is my best friend Amy. We're like, your biggest fans" she declared happily. Her blue eyes sparkled in the morning light.

"Yeah, we totally are." Amy agreed. She was busy smacking a piece of bubble gum between her powder pink lips, a compliment to the chocolate eyes buried beneath dark lashes.

"So where do you plan on taking me?" Murdoc asked a bit warily; if anything truly scared Murdoc, it was the teenage fangirls, especially 2D's fangirls. Now they were something else.

"Um…we haven't really thought things out that far" Amy confessed shyly.

"Yeah we saw you walking around here earlier, but we couldn't find a way to get you to stop, so I sort of borrowed daddy's car and pulled up alongside you" Lyn explained.

"Good thing your old man was off-duty today" Amy said under her breath.

"Well girls, would you mind doing me a favor?" Murdoc asked slyly. His mind was already figuring out a way to work this situation to his advantage.

"Sure!"

"Anything!"

They readily agreed. Murdoc gave them the directions and they headed towards the local bakery. They climbed out eagerly and opened the door for their idol before heading towards the entrance. He went straight to the back of the shop and gave the somewhat puzzled woman his order.

About ten question-filled minutes later, Murdoc convinced the girls to pay for the order with one of their daddy's credit cards. Then they all got back into the cop car and drove down to old man Niccalls' place.

"Now remember girls, breathe not a word of this to anyone else or I'll come and get ya, you hear?" Murdoc warned half-heartedly. By the time he walked into the house he wore a slight smile. _Who'dve thought this old bloke had such a young following?_

Murdoc made his way carefully to his old room and laid the boxes on the nightstand. He glanced briefly at his sleeping band mates before shaking his head with another small smile.

Noodle had curled up beside 2D and looked even more petite next to the taller man. 2D's shirt had risen up a bit and his dark hair was tousled. He mumbled something in his sleep lazily.

"Alright, get up!" Murdoc called after observing them. "Get up, I said!"

The two started to stir and once they smelled the pastries they hastened their movements. 2D was the first to fully awaken. He stared at the boxes then at Murdoc's retreating back. In a few moments the bassist had returned with plates and glasses of milk for the two musicians. By then Noodle was awake and confused as well.

"Wot's all dis' Murdoc?" 2D croaked softly. Murdoc placed a couple of donuts on a plate and began to eat heartily.

"What's it look like, Faceache?" Muds growled between bites. "S'food, so eat it!"

"Where did all this come from, Murdoc-san?" Noodle wanted to know.

"Less talking and more eating you two; I found an old Melodica and a guitar or two so we're going to run by a few songs today. Got to get into tip top shape if we're to make an album soon" Murdoc barked.

Reluctantly 2D put a baked good onto his own plate and bit into the sweet food. He washed it down with some of the milk. With child-like wide eyes, he stared at Murdoc.

"Fanks Muds" he said simply, and then continued to eat.

A lump had risen in the back of Murdoc's throat; he blamed the dryness of the baked bread.

"Yeah, whatever Faceache, just don't go prancing around like a five-year old because of all the sugar when it's time to sing on my album" Murdoc muttered uncomfortably.

"Arigatou, Murdoc-san" Noodle chimed in softly.

Now his eyes began to moisten. Murdoc blamed all the dust flying around in this old hovel and quickly turned his back to his two co-workers.

"Right, love, um you two meet me in the basement after you finish stuffing your faces, got that?" he grated and left before they could even answer.

"Wot's going on wiff him?" 2D asked.

"I don't know. I think he's just being his own weird self" Noodle guessed. She wiped her hands on her tights and stood to stretch. 2D followed her lead.

"Hm. I guess Murdoc ain't too bad 'den" the vocalist mused with a gapped smile.

_You have no idea, Dullard_ Murdoc thought to himself as he stepped away from the door with a grim smirk.

* * *

><p><em>My grades were steady, my health was pretty good, nothing happened at school today, and I'm not in any trouble so why does he want to talk to me? <em>I wondered.

"Tasha, I noticed you've been spending a great deal of time with my son" Mr. Thomas began worriedly.

_Oh that._ "Yes sir, I have. He's my friend" I told him.

"I see. My son is twenty years old. He thinks a bit differently than you do, sweetie. What you call friendship could actually be a…something totally different." Mr. Thomas said gently.

"I don't understand" I frowned. _What is he talking about?_

"Just be careful around him, okay? Jorell is dangerous and I don't want him to hurt you, that's all" he explained.

"Alright well I'll be going now" I said politely. He nodded and bade me goodbye.

I didn't want to talk about it to JT but I still ended up slipping something out.

"JT am I your friend or something else?" I blurted as soon as I got into his car. He humored me with a deep grin.

"Depends; do you want to be something else?" he asked.

"Well what else is there?" I asked with a confused frown. He eyed me warily.

"Are you serious, rose?" he questioned with a tilt of his head.

"…yeah, why?"

"That's just a bit of a…naïve question, is all" he stated gently.

"You think I'm naïve?" I asked in alarm.

"No, I—"he started.

"Maybe your dad was right." I lamented.

"Right about what?" JT grinned.

"He said I was too young for you" I said shyly.

"Oh…" JT's grin was wiped cleanly off of his face. "I see"

"So I am too young? We can't be friends anymore?" I asked dismally.

"Of course you're not too young, not for _me_." He answered cryptically. "And as for being friends…well if you'd like, you could be more than a friend" he offered.

"As in…your girlfriend?" I breathed. He nodded slowly.

"Right." he affirmed.

"Okay"

"Okay?" he repeated.

"Yeah. You can be my boyfriend, JT" I grinned.

"Have you ever had one before?" he murmured while stroking my hair. I told him that I had not.

"I see" he said again. And that was the end of that conversation.

"What's going on at your old man's place?" he asked as we slowed to a stop in front of my grandpa's house. "That's some pretty wicked music playing in there"

_Why is there music playing in my grandpa's house? I thought this place was abandoned._

"Let's go see about it, eh?" JT suggested. He got out and I followed him to the back door. He took my hand as we got to the basement.

"It's coming from down here, love" he said. We trekked downstairs and JT let my hand go to light a cigarette. When we reached the bottom, he froze and a slow smile spread about his face.

"It's really them! Tasha, why didn't you tell me you knew the Gorillaz?" JT exclaimed excitedly.

"Well I—"I started to reply, but the answer died in my throat when I caught sight of the tall blue-haired young man beside me. He turned fully around to face me and I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think of this. It used to be a little different under the title Handy Inconvenience, but I didn't like how that one was turning out. This version actually has a plot.**


	3. Possessed

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, enjoy! I don't own Gorillaz as usual. I do own Tasha, however, and JT and his gang...not that you'd care but still...**

* * *

><p><strong>A Spiteful Unseen<strong>

* * *

><p>I clapped a hand over my mouth quickly and JT stroked my shoulders. He pulled me back into his chest but all I could think of was those deep black pools of nothingness buried within that guy's face. No doubt I'd have nightmares. Imagine what it would be like if I had to deal with those. I suddenly felt guilty for reacting so violently and sheepishly turned back to face the singer. Once I got past his eyes he was actually pretty cute. His blue hair was a deep and all-encompassing color that looked natural and he was impossibly thin with a pair of dark jeans highwaters and a white sleeveless shirt. He was giving me a nervous smile and his dark eyes were quickly turning white.<p>

"What are you doing in my grandfather's house?" I shakily stammered. In truth I was quite surprised I could come up with a question so logical in my current frenzied state.

The man who'd been playing my dad's old blue bass guitar gave me an incredulous look. He bore an uncanny resemblance to my father, but he looked older than my dad and more wrinkly, no offense. He took a few steps towards me and without warning, grabbed one of my ears.

"Ow, what do you think you're doing, you crazy man?" I protested furiously. This has to be Daddy's brother for sure.

"Yup, you're Hannibal's kid alright, what with those giant ears of yours" the man laughed. He had a dark and gravelly voice that made me shudder.

"So what are you all doing here?" I asked again with a bit of a snap; this guy really put me in a mood.

"We don't have anywhere else to go since we were run out of our quote un-quote, home, by a bunch of pirates" the blue-haired man muttered dismally. He then held his hand out to me.

"I'm 2D, by the way. Who are you to Murdoc, exactly?" he wanted to know. I shrugged my shoulders and glanced warily at my older relative.

"He's my uncle. So you guys are a band?" I smiled. It was much easier to talk to 2D than it was to talk to my uncle. And besides, he didn't seem like he was inclined to answer my questions at the moment since JT was busy trying to get his autograph.

"We were, but then we split up for a while. Murdoc, he...he's trying to put out another album or summfink" 2D wearily replied. I got the feeling he wasn't too enthusiastic about the whole situation.

"So you don't have any place to stay? Why don't you come stay with me and my daddy?" I offered sincerely.

"Well that's awful nice and all, but what's your dad going to say about that?" 2D asked worriedly. Murdoc clapped a hand on the poor guy's back roughly.

"Dents you're actually using your brain for once. There ain't no way in 'ell Hans is going to let us stay with him. Still though it was something warm and fuzzy that you care kid" Murdoc smirked.

"No, I'm sure once I explain the situation to him he'll understand, just come and see!" I was practically begging now.

JT laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist but I pretended this didn't make me feel uncomfortable because I really didn't want to offend him or make the moment awkward. He was having a good time with this and even openly admired 2D's sailing cap that was not unlike his own in a way. I smiled and leaned into the embrace. He wasn't doing anything wrong, just holding me, right?

Murdoc and the other young woman whose name I didn't know exchanged guarded looks. Finally the woman's ruby lips pursed and she eyed me up and down.

"Take us to your home, please. The worst that could happen is he could say no, right?" she asked with a twinge of cynicism I didn't understand.

"As bleedin' if" Murdoc proclaimed, "I'll be lucky if he doesn't mangle me on the spot"

"I don't think Daddy would do that" I said softly.

Murdoc scoffed and began packing up the instruments. "You don't know _Daddy_ like I do, girl"

I decided I don't like this uncle of mine very much. True my dad has...issues, but don't we all? And my daddy certainly isn't the type of person Murdoc describes; at least I hope not. He did tell me he had a rough childhood.

We all piled into JT's car and he gave me a lopsided grin that I was beginning to love before kissing my cheek softly. He was getting more and more affectionate. If he tries any of that touchy feely stuff in front of my dad it won't bode well for either of us.

Thanks to JT's crazy driving we arrived at my house in a matter of seconds and both Noodle and I had to help 2D up; he had fallen on the floor somehow. The closer I got to the front door the more nervous I got.

With sweating palms I pulled out my key and turned to JT.

"See you tomorrow, JT" I smiled weakly. I think he got the message because he left with a tip of his hat and a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, see ya' round, rose" he called.

"...Okay. Just let me do the talking, alright? If I beg real well, he might let me have my way. At least that's how I got along so far" I admitted with a bit of shame. I didn't want to come off as spoiled, just wanted to state the simple facts.

"Whatever you say Hanni-Brat" Murdoc shrugged.

I crept into the house really slowly with the band on my heels and searched cautiously for my father. I got my grandpa instead.

"Oh, no, I thought you'd kicked the bucket by now" my uncle moaned to himself. As usual, though, my grandpa's keen ears caught on.

"Oh is that so?" he rasped. I didn't let the conversation escalate and tried to focus on locating my dad.

"Where's daddy? He's not down at that pub again, is he?" I worriedly inquired. I hated seeing my dad drink.

Grandpa took a seat on the leather couch and stretched his long legs out onto the coffee table, knocking down an astray in the process. In less than a second the carpet caught fire. I rushed to put it out.

"What is with you and fires, old man?" I griped.

He yanked on my hair lightly. "Don't be so cheeky, little girl. I have ways of making you pay, particularly involving a little talk to Hans about your recent late night out" he warned.

I paled considerably and turned to the Gorillaz. "Right. Well do you know where he is? I wanted to ask him a favor. You see they have nowhere to go and I was wondering if they could stay here-"

"No" I heard the curt reply from ahead of me. My dad stood leaning against the hallway doorframe a few feet away with a clean red shirt and leather pants. He looked like he had actually taken a bath this week.

"But daddy-"

"No." he repeated. He began to walk towards us and I braced myself. He didn't elaborate but kept his eyes trained on his brother and not me.

"They don't have anywhere to go. We have room here, I know we do. And if not, then she can have my room," I pointed to the young woman, " I can sleep with...I mean I can sleep in the room with grandpa if need be." I offered bravely.

My daddy gave me a soft smile. "I wouldn't subject you to that Tasha"

"Well can they stay?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head and I crossed my arms and stared down at my dark boat shoes.

"No. Maybe the young woman can stay, but I won't have two grown men living with my little girl. It's bad enough my father's here" he muttered that last part to himself.

"But Murdoc is your brother! You can't turn away your family can you?" I argued.

"You know what?," my dad sighed, "you're right. I...I can't go on holding a grudge against him. So I tell you what: you all can stay, but only for a while. Start looking for an apartment or something because this is only temporary"

I glanced behind me and saw Murdoc's eyes practically bulging out of his head. 2D was staring at his clasped hands and Noodle was giving my father a funny look. No one looked too thrilled so I began to wonder if I'd made the right choice after all.

"You, the blue-haired one" dad called to 2D.

"His name is 2D" I informed politely. Daddy shot me a confused glance but shrugged it off.

"Okay then...2D...you can have the other room downstairs and...what's your name miss?" dad asked.

"Noodle" she stated flatly.

"...O...Okay, well you can have the room upstairs with Tasha. And you..." he finally addressed my uncle.

"You can have the couch" he scowled. Murdoc grimaced but didn't complain.

"Neither of you are to go near my daughter. Stay out of my way and we won't have any problems" dad growled to Murdoc and 2D. He gave Noodle a sympathetic smile.

"I don't know how you put up with my sodding brother but more power to you" he huffed.

I gestured to 2D and Noodle and told them I'd show them to their rooms.

"So do you guys have any clothes or money or...anything?" I asked. They shook their heads and my heart went out to them. So they have nothing after all. Well I'd just have to fix that.

"I'm sure Daddy won't mind loaning me some money so that you can go shopping then" I nodded.

Noodle placed her hand on my arm haltingly. "No, please. We don't want to be too much of a burden"

"That's why I'm going to do the asking; he won't say no to me if I try hard enough" I assured them.

Noodle eyed 2D and upon his shrug she continued up the beige carpeted stairs behind me. I got to my room and fixed my bed up real neat for her. She sat on it slowly as if she might break it. I smiled widely to set her at ease and it worked.

"Okay, well, your room is downstairs 2D so you can just follow me" I grinned. I kept sneaking glances at him when I thought he wasn't looking and couldn't help but feel a bit shy around him. He was pretty cute. I led him down to the extra room that was meant to be a storage room but never got renovated. It still had some mattresses leaning on the wall and a t.v. and a wide window with dark curtains. I pulled the mattress down and got some blankets and sheets out of the hall closet. After he helped me fix it up real neat I made myself scarce.

"You'll be alright in here, right?" I checked with concern. I tried sleeping in here by myself once, at fourteen, and in the middle of the night I'd ran back upstairs and climbed into bed with my parents.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Fank you...for all of 'fiss." he said quietly. With a smile I came over and gave him a quick hug.

"No problem. I mean, it wasn't anything big..." I stammered. I left before he could see how stupid I could _really _get when I was nervous.

When I got back upstairs to my room I saw that Noodle had taken one of the blankets from my bed and had curled up on the floor beside it. I shook my head and grabbed a pillow and blanket as well before lying on the floor next to her. She didn't stir and I figured she was probably tired. It seems like they've come a long way.

* * *

><p>Murdoc found his father leaning on Tasha's doorframe with a deck of cards in his hand and a softened expression on his smirking face. There was something akin to affection in his father's eyes...could it be love? Funny he never looked at him or Hans that way.<p>

"Didn't see you there, boy. How are you, then? How's that band of yours doing?" Jacob questioned lively. He had on another of his tailored suits and was barefoot.

Murdoc shrugged his shoulders and brushed past his father. He really didn't know how to handle all this right now. He had honestly thought his father had died and seeing him now in seemingly better health than most people his age was a bit of a shock.

Murdoc rolled his neck a few times around and wiped his sweaty hands on his dirt-caked jeans. He hadn't spoken to his older brother in years and now was as good a time as any to get reaquainted; at least he knew Hans was in a calm mood.

Hannibal was in his bedroom sitting on the large bed with his head in his hands and a cigartette between two slender fingers. Clad in nothing but his leather pants all his bodily tattoos were visible and he had loads of them. In his other hand was a small photo of a young girl.

"...What do you want?" Hannibal mumbled wearily. He hadn't moved an inch.

"Oh you know, this and that-"

"Murdoc, I know this is awkward and shit but I just want you to know that...I'm sorry for everything...in the past. I was a bastard then" he lamented.

"And you aren't one now?" Murdoc grinned lightly. He tried to pretend there was nothing weird about his brother's transformation.

"No. Not no more. Look" Hans sat up and urged Murdoc closer so that he could get a better look at the photo.

It was Tasha at the age of 6 or 7. Her large eyes widened in surprise and her lips were in the form of an 'o' and her hands were placed upon her hips. She wore a frilly yellow dress and a handbasket dangled on one of her wrists. It was very cutesy.

"That kid changed you?" Murdoc asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I was the one who really raised her since her...mother wasn't around much for some reason or the other. This little girl turned me right round and I've never been the same since she was born. If anything were to ever happen to her I don't know what I'd do. She's the only reason I haven't done away with myself." he confessed quietly.

"What?" Murdoc exclaimed. Now he definitely knew this wasn't the same brother he used to know, surely not he who once said suicide was for cowards?

"I didn't...you just don't know what it was like living with someone when I knew marrying them was a mistake in the first place. If it wasn't for Tasha I would have given up a long time ago." he sighed. Hannibal brought the cigarette to his lips and gave a short laugh.

"You know it's funny...seeing her grow up. She's not quite a woman but she's already so beautiful and that little sod I saw dropping you off, he was eyeing her up. Makes me sick. I don't want those dogs round her, you see, because I know what they want. Hell, I used to be one of them. So I want you and that blue-haired bloke to watch over her, yeah?" Hannibal asked.

Murdoc nodded slowly. "It's so strange hearing you talk like that. I never thought I'd see the day you ever changed."

Hannibal eyed his brother critically and scowled. "Oh and Murdoc? If you let anything happen to her, I'll murder you"

"Now where have I heard that before?" Murdoc muttered to himself.

"What?" Hannibal growled. He had risen from his seat and loomed a foot above him.

"Oh nothing. I'm off to the couch then" Murdoc laughed nervously.

* * *

><p>Fresh from the pits of the now-ruined Kong Studios the dark entity passed from soul to soul wreaking havok upon the people of Essex and, having gone through them like water in a strainer, it finally arrived at its desired destination. From the window he could see the green-skinned bassist lounging on his brother's living room couch. It was a good time to strike but the entity chose to wait. There was suffering to be had, after all. The dark creature had to show this filthy mortal he couldn't go back on his word, not with it, at least. In good time it would exact its revenge but for now it needed a host.<p>

After roaming through the house for a bit it noticed nothing suitable. It _did _see a couple of mortal young women that looked enticing but would not do. It specifically needed a male, and neither of the olive-skinned freaks would work either.

It left the house and tainted the air with its foul presence until it came to a halt at a convenience store not too far away. Inside a warm inviting soul beckoned to him; a long-dark-haired youth with a ridiculous cap on his head was fiddling with a pack of cigarettes.

"Sir," the cashier stated flatly, "You can't open those until _after _you pay for them"

"Huh? Right, right" JT nodded absently but by no means stopping in his actions.

The woman behind the counter sighed.

The entity made his move and entered the young man painfully and JT gave a howl before dropping to his knees and clawing at his hair and eyes.

"What...What the hell is this?" he cried. He kept scratching at his eyes, not noticing how his nails had sharpened and now drew blood from his sockets. He pleaded with the flabbergasted cashier for help but recieved none.

"Leave me alone!" he screamed because there was another voice in his head now, and he didn't like it at all. It scared him and he had a feeling that whatever it was had to be the cause of all this pain.

Within seconds his bloody sockets had healed and in place of his soft grey eyes there were now two shining violet orbs. His teeth had sharpened a bit and his hair was thicker and more wavy than it used to be. He had changed in personality as well, but he wouldn't notice it yet.

"What...the hell...was that" he rasped to himself, or at least he thought he was alone.

_Your transformation, boy. You're a strong mortal, you'll do quite well in aiding me. _

"Why don't you get out of my head, eh? Leave me alone! And what do you mean my 'transformation'?" JT frowned. He ran his tongue experimentally over his new teeth.

_You are no longer fully mortal. You have been gifted with my power since I am now a part of you for the time being. _

"Power? Like super strength or laser eyes?" JT seemed to ask eagerly.

_...something of that nature, yes. It's imperative that you do as I say, exactly as I say or else you'll have a little repeat of what happened earlier, _the entity warned. JT shuddered in fright.

"What do you want from me?"

_I'll let you know. For now, go on and live your little life as if I wasn't here. But don't do anything reckless. If you die, I'll move on but I can't say the same for you, boy. _

"I think I get the message. But how do you expect me to live on all normal-like with somebody else in my head? What are you, anyway?" he wanted to know.

_The less you know about me boy, the better. But if you must know, I'm a Prince. You needn't know of where I'm from or anything. I've come to this realm to avenge my father's honor, for he was robbed by a mortal. They held a bet and the filthy scum didn't pay up so now I have to collect pennance and you're going to help me, understand? _

"Are these things permanent?" JT asked in reference to his teeth. He was checking them out in the store's security camera.

_Did you hear anything I even said you simpering fool? Maybe I should've chosen a different host. _

"I heard you. You said you're a Prince of Hell, right?"

_I didn't say that! _

"Well you must have thought it aloud or something. Maybe we can hear each other's thoughts or something, but you're not really real, are you? So your thoughts are all you have. Does that make sense?" JT rambled, dusting himself off.

_This might be harder than I thought_, the spirit thought darkly.

As the youth left the store a pack of cigarettes lay forgotten in the middle of the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, next chapter will be about the band. Tell me what you think so far please**


End file.
